Autumn Rhodes
Autumn Rhodes (September 22nd, 1988) was born in Indigo Bay to Forest Rhodes and Christy Rhodes. She was born a few minutes after her twin sister September Rhodes. Unlike her sister growing up, she wasn't interested in reading. Instead she was more interested in partying and hanging out with others her age. When she was 5 years old her parents bought a theater for her and her friends to watch movies and play games at. Autumn enjoyed playing games a lot, and often neglected her school work. She would have to have her twin sister help her with school. When she was 12 years old, her parents got a psych evaluation for her, and she failed. The test was rigged by Arcturus[[, but she had no idea that it's what they were doing. Though it didn't help that Autumn was already slightly crazy, but not enough to be institutionalized. She then decided to switch places with her sister, and got her parents to believe she was September. Her sister was then institutionalized instead. When taking her sisters place, she forced herself to read, though she found it very boring. When she started high school, she had to push herself hard to get good grades, though it wasn't easy to match what her parents expected of September. Autumn often thought they would have caught her, but they never did catch on. When she graduated, she took over the library. She would often sit and pretend to read while other people picked out books. It was there she met [[Cliff Rhodes. The two would date, and marry. She had no idea that he wanted her for her money, but liked him for who he pretended to be. But in 2011, her sister switched places with her again, and she was confined to Hannah Witt Hospital. Her sister told her that she had to pretend to be the correct fictional character if she wanted to be released. Iris Gaffigan learned of this, and wanted to help her out, but decided not to after September bought the hospital. Autumn was eventually released, and she and her sister reconcilled. =Childhood= Growing up, Autumn was a wild child who loved to party. Sleepovers were her favorite thing. Going to the movies came in at a close second. She was far more outgoing than her twin sister. Her parents built her a theater, that she would go to on weekends to watch movies on the big screen or to play video games when she got older. When she was 12, she and her sister were taken for a psych evaluation. She failed, but her sister passed. So she switched places with her sister so that she'd be free. After that she had to take up reading to keep up appearances. Though from time to time she'd sneak off to her theater to play games or watch a movie. =High School= In High School, Autumn tried her best to get good grades so that her parents wouldn't be suspicious. But it wasn't easy. She tried to make time to hang out with her friends, but often didn't have enough time. Autumn would try to visit her sister, but it usually made her angry when she did. =Library= After High School, Autumn took a job at the library rather than go off to college. She would pretend to read books, while really reading magazines. She was almost caught a few times, but managed to pass it off. She continued visitng her sister, who she felt was probably very lonely. =Cliff Rhodes= Autumn met Cliff Rhodes while at the library. He started hitting on her. Autumn thoguht he was cute, and had no idea he was after her for her money. The two hit it off, and quickly got engaged and then married. Most people thought it was very uncharacateristic of 'September' to get married so easily. =Institutionalized= In 2011 her sister found a way to prove that she wasn't who she said she was, and blackmailed Dustin Fredericks into letting her switch places with her sister. Autumn was then institutionalized, and suffered the same problem her sister had -- being unable to convince anyone she was who she said she was. She was placed under the name Beth Atwind, an anagram for The Bad Twin. She was told to pretend to be ficitional characters, and that if she chose the right one, that she'd be released. During the Gemini Murders, investigators questioned her, and she tried to tell them she was September Rhodes. Her sister was a suspect during this time. =Later Life= Autumn was eventually released, and she and her sister reconcilled. She felt bad about what she did, but didn't want to be locked up. Autumn eventually did marry and have kids. =Quotes= "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" "ITS ALL A MISTAKE! I AM NOT WHO THEY THINK I AM!" "I'm September Rhodes! Not her, but ME!" "No! I'm... Jennifer Love-Hewitt. You've gotta let me out of here." "Hermione Granger, sir. Mudblood, and proud of it." "They're not all bad! Just Malfoy." - on Slytherin house "Oh sometimes. I like to read. It is VERY important if I want to get out of here." "I'm Lucy. Lucy Pensieve. Nice to meet you." "Yes, Three. Two brothers and a sister. Peter, Edmund, and Susan." "I'm Bella Swan. Where's my hunky vampire boyfriend?" "He's cute too. I love my werewolf boyfriend. He can marry my daughter in a totally not-creepy way." "Katniss Everdeen. I... volunteered for my sister when her name was called in the Hunger Games." "Hello. I'm Nancy Drew. May I ask who you are?" "My mother died when I was young. My father is Carson Drew. He's an attorney." "I'm Matilda. It's nice to meet you. I don't get to meet people too much." "YES! YES! Get me out of here. Please. My sister and I switched places. I'm the one who married Cliff. Not her! I can prove it." Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0